


Kai Is Not What Kai Seems

by IvyGomez2200



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, Humor, NoGaynessSorry, PoorKai, Rape, Violence, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyGomez2200/pseuds/IvyGomez2200
Summary: The Ninjas have revealed their past to each other. Not everyone. Nya said the parents are dead. It's all a lie. Kai has been suffering from young. One day all the Ninjas try to figure out what's wrong with him. They find out something horrific.





	Kai Is Not What Kai Seems

The Ninjas were trying to wake up Kai. He wouldn't wake up and Wu told them to wake him up. "Why won't he wake up?" Jay asked. Cole tried shaking Kai but there was no response. Until Kai started moving. Mumbling something. "No...Give back...." Kai said. "What is he talking about?" Lloyd asked. The Ninjas shook their shoulders.

\------------Kai's Dream-----------

"GIVE HER BACK!!" Kai yelled. He was chasing after the darkness. The darkness has his sister. It was not Nya. He tried fighting but the darkness was stronger. Once the darkness was about to disappear the darkness bit Kai with sharp teeth. Kai could feel something entering his system. 

"Kai!!!!!!" He heard his sister for the last time. "I will get you back. I swear. I just need to figure out what this is." While Kai was talking. There was a man. It was Kai's father. 

\-----------------------------------

"Ahhh!!" Kai shot up and hit his head. "Damn Kai! What happened?" Cole asked. "My analysis stated that Kai was having a bad dream. From the heart rate increasing it's the only conclusion." Zane stated. "What was the dream about?" Jay asked. Nya bolted into the room. 

"What's wrong with Kai?" Nya almost yelled. "Nothing Nya. Just a bad dream." Kai reassured her. The Ninjas were not convinced that Kai was alright. After everything was settled Wu told the boy's to clean the deck. "Are you gonna tell us what the dream was about?" Jay tapped Kai's shoulder. 

"I don't want too." Kai said not looking at the Ninjas. "Was if that scary?" Cole asked. The Ninjas getting closer to Kai and Kai getting more angry. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kai yelled. He headed back to their shared room. He sat on the bed. "Ow. My shoulder." He knew the pain was coming from the bite. After a half hour passed by the Ninjas ran to their room. 

"Kai, we got trouble in Ninjago city! We need to go." Zane said. Kai nodded and they were on their way on their dragons. The ride was quiet. Once they made it to Ninjago city they saw two people. One, a little short but it was a girl. She was doing all the work. There was a man in a black cape that looked like a snake. 

"Holy crap! Is that a snake?" Jay asked. The Ninjas gasped. They hopped off and Cole yelled, "Who are you?!" The snake and the girl turned around. "Oh wow! What a meeting. I never thought I see you again. You have gotten stronger. As long as I'm free this girl will forever be in my hands." The snake smirked.

"Who is he talking about?" Lloyd asked. "That person knows who I'm talking about. Nice to see you all. We will meet again." The snake and the girl disappeared. "Which one knows the creep?" Jay asked. Kai realized that the snake was the very one who bit him. The girl. His sister. "Ahh!" Kai screamed in pain. He grasped his shoulder tightly.

The Ninjas surrounded Kai. "It appears to be that Kai is suffering pain from his shoulder. Analysis, it's a bite mark." Kai's eyes went wide. "I'm fine. It's just a bite. This is my weak shoulder so it hurts a lot." Kai lied. He quickly went on the dragon. The other four did the same. They were planning to ask Kai what's really wrong. 

Once they made it back Kai tried to his room but Zane grabbed him. "Were not done talking to you. You can save your lies." Cole said in an angry tone. Wu and Nya came in. "What is happening?" Wu asked. "Kai is lying to us!" Jay yelled. Wu looked at Kai. "Kai, what's wrong. Why can't you tell us?" Wu with a saddened face asked. 

"Nothing it's a big miss understanding." Kai shook his hands. "That's not true. You have extremely bad pain from a bite mark. After fully completing my analysis, the bite is poisonous. It's already true your whole veins." Zane added on. The Ninjas gasped. "Let me look at your shoulder." Wu stated. Kai returned with a no. 

The Ninjas grabbed Kai. Wu took Remove the area of clothing on his shoulder. It revealed a bite mark. "This is the mark of a PoisonLeather. It's a dangerous snake. It's power is more fearsome than the dark lord." The Ninjas gasped. "Wait. The snake that we saw. After my system scanned him I concluded that, the snake is a PoisonLeather." 

"Then the snake knows Kai!! That's what he was taking about!!" Lloyd yelled. Kai got up. "I know him." "Why didn't you tell us?" Nya asked. "Because I couldn't. It's the dumbass deal I had to make with him." "What deal?" Nya asked. "It was too prevent our sister's death." Kai answered. "We don't have a sister." Nya confused. "We do."

**Author's Note:**

> I love the show sooo much!!!! I'm going to see the movie!!!! Let me know what you think. BooooooooByeeeeeeee


End file.
